Service providers and device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services, such as providing location and navigational services. For example, such services can include locating points-of-interest on a map. Unfortunately, traditional user interfaces are inadequate, or cumbersome at best, in supporting user interactivity with mapping applications. Often these user interfaces do not provide a quick, simple mechanism to perform searches for particular locations. Thus, users are deterred from using these location and navigational services.